


1.Pheromones 2.Waking Up/Invasion of Privacy 3..Sky

by HYPERFocused



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: F/M, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel wakes up in different beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.Pheromones 2.Waking Up/Invasion of Privacy 3..Sky

1\. Joel blames pheromones  
the science of attraction  
Chris just pulls him in.

 

2\. Ed appears, quiet  
no longer unexpected  
Joel's bed is warm.

 

3\. Joel likes the way  
O'Connell flies into debate  
landing words with craft.


End file.
